


Jet Black Hearts 4.10: Pamela Barnes

by voleuse



Series: Jet Black Hearts [70]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: Pamelanever liked the idea of Tiresias.
Series: Jet Black Hearts [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979008
Kudos: 6





	Jet Black Hearts 4.10: Pamela Barnes

**Author's Note:**

> Set before 4.10, "Heaven and Hell," and after "[Jet Black Hearts 4.01](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582638)."

Given the nature of her work, Pamela had never been one to venerate the holy. Or prophecy, for that matter, even taking the psychic thing into account. She wasn't some mystic, just someone who was tuned into a different frequency in the universe.

If only she could block out that goddamn angel radio.

***

She thought it was just bad dreams at first. Or aural hallucinations, maybe--some traumatic aftereffect of losing her vision.

Tinnitus in the key of G sharp, scaling up on a diagonal. The echo of whispers in Sumerian and Koine Greek. (Pamela was surprised those two archaeology classes from a decade ago had stuck even that much, frankly.) And every once in a while, a soon-familiar hiss: _Winchester_.

Those goddamn, beautiful Winchesters. She could never decide if she wanted to see less of them or much, much more of them. They'd be the death of her.

***

A friend in Kansas sent her an email, suggesting she take a break from the real stuff and spend some time with the rubes.

When Pamela received a package from said friend, Betty at the post office told her it was a set of chalk-white orbs. The size of eyes.

When Betty put them in Pamela's hand, they were cool and heavier than she expected. They rolled in her palm.

She smiled.


End file.
